Soleil de Minuit
by CygneRouge
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione retournent à Poudlard pour leur 7ème année, V mort. Mais ils ont changé, et Hermione ne trouve plus sa place au château, et obligée de cohabiter avec D.Malefoy, lui aussi Préfet-en-Chef mais rejeté de tous. Elle cherche à se retrouver, mais se perd peu à peu elle-même. C'est un personnage improbable qui lui redonnera goût à la vie, simple mais si belle.


**Bienvenue et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce début vous plaira !**

Crédits : Tout appartient à J. , vénérons-la !

* * *

**Chapitre I **

Retour difficile à une vie normale

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été forcés par le nouveau ministre Kingsley Shacklebot et la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard de retourner à l'école pour refaire une dernière année, malgré leur désintérêt pour les études et surtout pour l'ambiance scolaire. Ils se sentaient vieux et mûrs, très loin des adolescents qu'ils auraient dû être, et c'est cela même qui avait motivé les adultes à leur imposer ce retour. Sans surprise Hermione avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef mais la deuxième personne qui constituait la paire était autrement moins évidente.

Drago Malefoy. Prononcer son nom, même dans sa tête, suffisait à mettre hors d'elle Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait lui pardonner sa lâcheté à répétition, son attirance pour le mal. Bien que pas un mot malencontreux tel «sang-de-bourbe» n'ait franchi les lèvres du jeune homme depuis le début de l'année, ils se haïssaient et chaque rencontre provoquait des étincelles. Puisque leur cohabitation était forcée (i devaient tous deux loger dans le quartier des Préfet-en-Chef afin de ne pas déranger les autres élèves en assurant leurs fonctions), ils avaient tout d'abord conclu un marché et décidé de simplement s'ignorer, lors de leurs ronde du soir comme au quotidien. Ce pacte avait très peu duré, et avait rapidement été brisé par les deux jeunes. Quoi qu'ils fassent, négliger l'existence de l'autre était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient que se détester et surtout le montrer à chaque instant.

C'est ce à quoi pensait Hermione, allongée dans son lit, un bras sur les yeux. Elle s'était réveillée à l'aube, poursuivie par un cauchemar récurrent. Les évènements de l'année passée l'avaient marqués à jamais et souvent elle revivait dans son sommeil les pires instants : sa torture par Bellatrix Lestrange et le moment affreux où elle avait cru que Harry était mort, que Voldemort avait gagné. La peur suffisait la plupart du temps à la faire sortir du sommeil mais parfois seuls ses cris et ses gestes brusques parvenaient à l'arracher de ses songes.

Elle soupira et jeta un regard sur le petit réveil à côté de son lit, cadeau de Ron pour son anniversaire. S'encourageant mentalement elle se leva et commença à s'habiller pour aller déjeuner, l'heure, bien que matinale, restait correcte pour débuter la journée. Ainsi elle réussirait à éviter les autres élèves, fuyant de plus en plus chaque jour les regards curieux et admirateurs auxquels les trois amis avaient maintenant droit en permanence.

Elle ne supportait pas cette espèce de notoriété qui s'était développée après la chute du mage noir, et savait que Harry et Ron non plus. Ils ne souhaitaient que le calme dans leur vie, déjà bien trop bouleversée, surtout pour des jeunes de leur âge.

Enfin c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit au début, mais la réalité était tout autre et elle tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher à ses amis.

Elle était devenue dépendante de ce qu'elle redoutait au début de son parcours à Poudlard : la prise de risques. Elle cherchait le frisson, celui qu'elle ressentait à chaque aventure aux côté de ses meilleurs amis, mais désespérait de le trouver à nouveau. Alors elle compensait.

Qu'en auraient pensé Harry et Ron ? Elle se doutait que cela leur manquait aussi de temps à autre mais apparemment pas comme à elle, ils paraissaient, eux, en avoir eu plus qu'assez au cours de ses années.

Poussant un soupir encore plus profond elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers, en silence toutefois, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son voisin de pallier. Non par soucis de respect mais parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour une dispute en règle.

Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs de Poudlard, sombres et silencieux à cette heure-ci et arriva devant la Grande Salle. Elle ouvrit les lourdes portes et pénétra dans le réfectoire, son humeur s'assombrit d'avantage encore en constatant le ciel plombé représenté au plafond de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc de la table des Gryffondors, encore vide. Seuls une Serdaigle de deux ans sa cadette et un Poufsouffle d'un an de moins étaient attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner, tous deux révisant leurs leçons.

Tous les élèves avaient redoublé leur année, le professeur McGonagall, qui était désormais directrice, jugeant que les conditions dans lesquelles ils avaient tous vécues ne leur avaient pas permis d'apprendre correctement. C'est ce qu'elle avait évoqué pour faire revenir certains élève comme Harry, Ron, Hermione mais aussi Malefoy, cependant elle ne cachait pas ses véritables intentions : réintégrer le plus vite possible dans le monde ces jeunes que les tragiques évènements avaient marginalisés.

Son plan ne fonctionnait que partiellement : Hermione se sentait trop différente pour se trouver à sa place au château, Malefoy était rejeté par tous ses camarades ou presque et Harry se lassait du culte qu'on lui vouait. En fait Ron était le seul qui avait réussit à retrouver une vie normale, se rapprochant de leurs camarades de dortoir, Seamus et Dean.

Hermione mangea sans se presser et se dirigea vers le parc du château. Même sa passion de toujours, la lecture ne la distrayait plus suffisamment. Ne sachant comment occuper ses journées elle passait de longues heures en promenade dans le parc. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Finalement ce temps sombre et chargé d'humidité lui convenait, comme une image de ses sentiments. Elle flâna le long du lac puis retourna vers sa chambre, allant récupérer ses livres et ses plumes avant le début des cours. Elle traversa le salon des Préfets-en-Chef, une petite pièce composée uniquement d'une table ronde et de deux fauteuils confortables devant un feu qui brulait en permanence et se dirigea vers les escaliers à droite de l'âtre. La vision d'une cape négligemment jetée sur un des fauteuil réussit à améliorer son humeur, la remplissant d'une joie un peu perverse. Si elle était encore là cela signifiait que son propriétaire dormait toujours au chaud dans son lit et que par conséquent il ne pourrait qu'arriver en retard en cours. Elle s'étonnait à chaque fois du sadisme dont elle faisait preuve envers Malefoy, se réjouissant de ses erreurs, son inconfort, ses déconvenues.

Elle fit bien attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit susceptible de le réveiller, se saisit de ses affaires et se rendit à son premier cours de la matinée : deux heures de Potions. C'était un cours commun avec les Serpentards mais aussi avec les élèves des deux autres maisons ayant eu une assez bonne note aux buses, elle pourrait assister en direct aux remontrances que subiraient Malefoy.

Elle retrouva ses deux amis devant la pièce et les salua d'un sourire, un silence de plomb régnant dans le couloir. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se cherchaient plus de noises et quelques premiers années étaient même devenus amis, symboles de la nouvelle ère qui commençait. Cependant les vieilles querelles ne pouvaient s'oublier aussi aisément et la plupart des élèves des deux maisons maintenaient une distance empêchant tout échange mais aussi toute dispute. Ils entrèrent en cours et se disposèrent par petits groupes autour des tables et leur trio fut rejoint par Justin Fintch-Fletchley. Sa suffisance n'avait fait que croître depuis la bataille finale contre les mangemorts, et les trois amis le supportaient très difficilement.

- Finalement, une demi-heure après le début du cours Malefoy fit son apparition, la cravate de travers, essoufflé d'avoir couru et les cheveux en désordre.

- Quelle gentillesse de délaisser votre lit pour nous, Mr Malefoy, le salua le Professeur Slughorn avec un fin sourire.

- Je... Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas réveillé... balbutia Malefoy, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tentant de les discipliner un minimum.

- Apparemment, souligna Slughorn avec humour.

Son regard parcourut la salle, cherchant visiblement vers quelle table orienter son élève et sa bouche se pinça en constatant que, comme d'habitude, personne n'avait gardé une place pour son élève. Il fut contraint de le faire assoir dans un coin et de lui donner un devoir à faire jusqu'à la fin du cours sur la potion que les autres étaient en train de réaliser.

Hermione toisait le jeune homme avec un rictus amusé, que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ses amis. Harry se pencha vers elle, un air de fausse réprobation sur le visage.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore jugé inutile de réveiller votre partenaire, Mademoiselle Granger ? dit-il imitant parfaitement McGonagall.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, lui répondit Hermione avec une moue angélique.

Ils rirent, vite rejoints par Justin et Ron. Ce dernier se tourna à son tour vers elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à le chercher comme ça, Hermione, dit-il, atténuant sa remontrance par un sourire. Même Harry et moi ne lui adressons plus la parole et il ne nous accorde pas plus d'attention. Laisse-le, il paye déjà assez cher son comportement passé.

- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi il a changé, répondit Hermione d'un ton un peu sec.

- Ne te fâche pas ! s'empressa de dire Ron. Je te fais juste remarquer que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui d'être la cible de tous les quolibets, ni d'être tout le temps seul.

- Je trouve que c'est bien loin de ce qu'il mérite, moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'ailleurs ? Un fils de mangemort, portant lui-même la marque, qui étudie avec des victimes de son père, tu trouves ça normal peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit ajouter après, du mucus de Veracrasse ou de la corne de bicorne ? coupa Harry d'une voix forte.

Cela suffit pour détourner ses amis de la conversation qui s'échauffait, l'attention d'Hermione se concentrant immédiatement sur la potion, de peur de ne pas la réussir parfaitement.

Ils ne revinrent pas sur cette discussion de la journée, qui se poursuivit néanmoins dans la bonne humeur, même s'ils s'ennuyèrent. Ils n'arrivaient plus à trouver le moindre intérêt aux cours. Le soir, Hermione se dépêcha d'avaler son diner, sans participer aux conversations et se leva, annonçant à ses amis qu'elle allait faire ses devoirs dans ses quartiers. Ils ne s'en étonnèrent pas, la charge de travail ayant toujours été un facteur de stress important pour la jeune fille. Ron lui adressa un signe de tête puis retourna échanger des plaisanteries avec Seamus, et Harry ne leva même pas les yeux, plongés dans ceux de son amour, Ginny Weasley. Il pouvait profiter tout à loisir de sa compagnie et Hermione se doutait que c'était l'unique raison pur laquelle il n'avait pas encore plié bagages.

Aucun ne savait que son empressement avait une toute autre source.

Elle remonta les couloirs au pas de course, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Tout à coup une main lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans une classe, vide des ses élèves à cette heure-là. Elle savait pertinemment qui était la personne qui lui tenait le bras mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement de peur, reste de l'année de terreur qu'elle avait passée, rapidement remplacé par un frisson d'anticipation.

L'homme claqua la porte et la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette, qu'il tenait dans son autre main. La frayeur avait totalement désertée Hermione, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une furieuse impatience. L'homme, sans perdre une seconde se précipita sur elle, nullement gêné par l'obscurité qui les environnait, et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, ses mains agrippant les cheveux du garçon, plaquant son visage contre le sien. C'est elle qui, sans douceur, se fraya un chemin vers l'intérieur sa bouche, entremêlant leurs langues avec force. Aucune retenue, aucune tendresse dans cet échange, rien qu'une violence à peine contenue chez les deux amants. Renonçant à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon, Hermione lui arracha, la déchirant purement et simplement, puis s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il poussa ses mains et s'écarta d'elle quelques secondes pour retirer ses chaussures et descendre sur ses chevilles ses derniers vêtements, trop pressé pour les ôter complètement. Ses secondes furent suffisantes à Hermione pour enlever sa culotte et remonter sa jupe, laissant en place ses autres habits, et elle alla s'assoir sur le bord d'un pupitre. Il la rejoignit, lui souleva les jambes et la pénétra avec force, sans même s'assurer qu'elle était prête à le recevoir. Elle ne l'était pas et ressentit parfaitement la brulure, la douleur combattant le plaisir que lui procurait leurs chairs imbriquées. Cependant ce n'est pas une grimace qui se dessina sur son visage, mais un sourire, car c'est ce qu'elle cherchait avec lui. Elle réclamait cette sauvagerie, ce rapport purement physique, animal, et cela lui convenait parfaitement à lui aussi.

Elle voulait simplement à ressentir. Ressentir autre chose que la lassitude, que l'ennui, qui l'accablaient depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'était qu'un pâle substitut de ce qu'elle cherchait, mais c'était mieux que rien. La violence de leurs rapports et la crainte qu'on les découvre comblaient un tout petit peu le manque d'adrénaline, de sensations, qui l'accablait. Elle avait tenté de construire une lien plus intime avec Ron cet été, mais rapidement son enthousiasme s'était fané, leurs rapports physiques (c'est avec lui qu'elle avait découvert les joies de l'amour), comme courants, devenant mornes et habituels. Ils avaient finalement décidé de n'être qu'amis, une relation sentimentales ne leur apportant aucune satisfaction.

Hermione revint au présent, sentant arriver l'orgasme. Elle se jeta dedans à corps perdu, ravie du blanc qui oblitéra ses pensées, qui l'empêchait de ruminer, se sentant juste heureuse de vivre pendant un court instant. Si seulement ce paroxysme du plaisir pouvait être un état continuel ! La crispation de son corps entraina son amant au sommet à son tour, et il posa son front contre son épaule, se relâchant. Ce n'était que le début et ils avaient encore deux bonnes heures pour profiter de leurs corps respectifs, toujours sans aucune parole.

Après leurs rencontres, le vide en elle revenait, chaque fois plus intense. Elle avait le sentiment que le gouffre qui grandissait dans son âme l'engloutirait un jour totalement, qu'il ne resterait plus rien d'elle, une enveloppe morne et terne, et encore.

Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu qu'ils se séparèrent, lui rejoignant son dortoir, elle allant retrouver Malefoy pour leur ronde quotidienne. Leur tâche était de rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui osaient braver l'interdiction de trainer dans les couloirs, ainsi que d'enlever des couloirs et toilettes les détritus accumulés pendant la journée. Enfin ils devaient remettre en état les classes, dont le matériel, les pupitres et les chaises avaient été déplacés et éparpillés. Même si la magie facilitait considérablement leur tâche, faire le tour du château leur prenait bien deux heures et demi, ils ne seraient de retour dans leurs quartiers qu'aux alentours de minuit.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, râla Malefoy quand Hermione arriva au pas de course, dix minutes après l'heure prévue. Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses quand même ?

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Malefoy, assena la jeune Gryffondor, lui lançant un regard dédaigneux. Je faisais mes devoirs, je ne suis pas comme certains à tout faire au dernier instant, à travailler jusqu'à une heure démente et à ne pas pouvoir me réveiller le lendemain, ajouta-t-elle, fière d'avoir pu replacer dans la conversation l'incident de la matinée.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, le visage furieux... Et resta comme ça, la stupéfaction se peignant sur son visage tout en la fixant. Il leva un sourcil, ses yeux gris s'éclairant de malice, ce qui eut don de la mettre franchement mal-à-l'aise. Elle avait apparemment fait une erreur et il n'allait pas se priver de lui faire remarquer. Mais quoi ? Malefoy reprit la parole d'un ton moqueur :

- Tes devoirs, hein ? Je n'étais pas occupé à faire les mêmes... devoirs... que toi visiblement, ricana-t-il. Les miens étaient sans aucun doute moins fatigants et moins... marquants !

- Je ne vois vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, répondit rapidement Hermione, rougissant malgré elle.

- C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas voir ton propre cou, tu ne crois pas? dit-il alors qu'un rire lui échappait, tout en pointant du doigt le suçon qui apparaissait sur sa clavicule.

Hermione comprit immédiatement qu'il devait rester une trace visible de ses précédentes activités et s'empressa d'enrouler autour de son cou l'écharpe rouge et jaune qu'elle avait glissée dans son sac. Elle sentait que ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge vif et maudit cette caractéristique qui la trahissait dans les plus mauvais moment. Elle allait l'envoyer paître de la manière la plus méchante possible mais l'expression qu'elle lut chez Malefoy l'arrêta. Il riait vraiment, pas de cette manière sournoise et moqueuse qu'il prenait d'habitude, mais sincèrement. Et ce visage qu'elle trouvait d'ordinaire laid, qui la dégoutait par les mimiques qu'il affichait était étrangement détendu, franc, ouvert et... charmant. Oui il était charmant en cet instant, loin de l'être vil et torturé qu'il montrait de coutume, et Hermione en perdit sa hargne. Alors, au lieu de renchérir et d'alimenter une énième dispute, elle choisit d'en plaisanter aussi, de profiter quelques secondes de plus de ce rire qui bizarrement, la réchauffait.

- Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas exactement ce que le professeur Flitwick nous avait demandé d'étudier, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais quel que soit le sujet, je fais preuve de beaucoup de sérieux et de concentration, crois-le bien.

Il parut tout d'abord déconcerté de sa réponse, il s'attendait sans nul doute à reprendre le combat. Puis son rire jaillit de nouveau, où Hermione remarqua une touche de surprise.

- Je ne te croyais pas capable de ce genre de blague, Granger. Tu es moins coincée que tu n'en donnes l'impression. C'est Weasmoche qui t'a laissé une marque aussi peu discrète ? demanda-t-il, l'air réellement intéressé.

- Je n'ai pas de relation de ce type avec Ron, Malefoy. Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et certaines personnes, autres que mes amis proches, peuvent me trouver à leur goût, contrairement à ce que tu crois, affirma Hermione le sourire aux lèvres. Et je suis sûre que jamais tu ne pourrais deviner avec qui j'étais.

- Oh, à ta place je ne parierais pas là-dessus. J'ai un sens de l'observation et de l'analyse plutôt développés. Je découvrirai vite ton petit secret, Granger ! dit le jeune homme d'une voix presque amicale.

Après un cours silence durant lequel aucun des deux ne se départit de son sourire, il reprit :

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous devrions commencer notre ronde, histoire de ne pas arriver tous les deux en retard demain matin.

Pour la première fois, leur tournée ne se passa pas dans un silence vengeur. Ils ne parlèrent plus mais la tension habituelle n'était pas au rendez-vous, ce qui était quand même nettement plus agréable, Hermione devait en convenir.

Leur tâche accomplie, ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur chambre, où Malefoy la gratifia d'un «bonne nuit» certes froid et distant, mais qui la laissa stupéfaite.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, encouragement ou critique ! **

**Merci** !


End file.
